Let me Get the Other Happiness
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: SEKUEL FROM HOPE AND PROMISE/"Kau terlalu takut dengan pikiran-pikiranmu sendiri untuk mengakui kalau kau sangat mencintainya. Kalau seperti itu, kau sama saja dengan dirimu yang dulu saat pertama kali kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto"/"Kyuubi memang sudah meninggal, tapi itu tidak berarti hidupmu dan Naruto juga harus berhenti sampai di sini."/A NaruHina fict/


Aku bertemu dengan Naruto saat kami masih kecil. Saat itu adalah perayaan ulang tahun ayah dan aku diperkenalkan pada anak bungsu dari Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina. Hubungan kami pun dimulai sejak saat itu. Dimulai dari hubungan pertemanan khas anak Taman Kanak-Kanak dan terus berlanjut seiring berjalannya waktu. Naruto pun tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat disukai oleh gadis-gadis. Dan entah bagaimana, aku pun jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi aku memilih untuk menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri. Mungkin saat itu aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaan ini. Namun semuanya berubah saat kakak Naruto, Kyuubi, hadir dalam kehidupanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta dan merasa… dicintai.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**OFFICIAL SEKUEL FROM HOPE AND PROMISE**

**LET ME GET THE OTHER HAPPINESS**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), OOC**

**Pairing: NaruHina/KyuuHina**

.

.

.

Salju pertama sudah turun.

Aku menatap keluar jendela dan memandang butiran-butiran salju yang turun perlahan menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil terus mengemudikan mobil. Entah kenapa aku merasa Naruto sedikit berbeda sejak kami meninggalkan makam Kyuubi. Tapi kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja. Yah, kuakui Naruto yang sekarang memang cukup mampu untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan dari dirinya.

Tidak berapa lama kami telah tiba kembali di apartemen kami. Mataku menyipit heran saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir manis di depan apartemen kami.

"Sepertinya Shion datang bertamu." ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku. Kami segera turun dari mobil dan menemui Shion yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hai Shion! Ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini?"

Shion menatap kami bergantian sebelum menjawab, "Aku diminta Kakashi untuk meminta data keuangan perusahaan bulan lalu. Kau mempunyai datanya kan?"

"Ahh… Ya. Masuklah. Aku akan mencarinya dulu."

Kami masuk ke dalam apartemen. Aku mempersilahkan Shion duduk di sofa dan kami duduk berhadapan. Sementara Naruto tengah mencari data yang diinginkan Shion di ruang kerja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

Hening. Kami berdua hanya diam. Aura kecanggungan mulai muncul di antara kami. Aku merasa suasana seperti ini sangat tidak nyaman. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini.

"Apa kabar Shion?" tanyaku berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Lumayan," jawabnya membalas pertanyaan basa-basiku. Apa hanya perasaanku, atau nada suaranya terdengar dingin? "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. Aku melihat Naruto yang masih mencari data tersebut. Kuakui Naruto semakin terlihat menarik, ia sekarang terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa. Benar-benar berbeda saat dia masih remaja dulu, sering bertingkah konyol dan ceroboh.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shion. Namun pandangan matanya membuatku sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia juga diam-diam sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Dan aku tahu, itu bukan pandangan yang biasa.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto?" Tanpa sadar, pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku dan aku benar-benar menyesalinya. Aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa aku pantas menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Shion tampak sedikit terkejut, bola matanya menggelap sesaat, tapi dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya.

"Kukira aku sudah bisa berhenti mencintainya," jawabnya, bibirnya tersenyum, tapi pandangan matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain. "Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk berhenti menyayangi seseorang.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahku mendadak terasa kelu.

"Ma-Maaf," balasku sedikit terbata-bata. Hanya itu yang mampu aku ucapkan.

"Kau tahu, saat itu aku merelakan dia karena dia memilih untuk menikah denganmu. Tapi sayang, kau tidak membalas perasaannya."

Aku tertunduk. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mampu menatap wajah Shion. "Ma…Maaf… Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata? Apa yang kurang dari Naruto sampai kau tidak bisa membalas perasaannya? Atau… Kau masih memikirkan Kyuubi?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sebelum aku mampu menjawab. "Kau seharusnya sadar Hinata, Kyuubi sudah mati!"

Sungguh, aku tidak suka mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, tapi aku juga terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan semarah ini padaku. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Shion."

"Tadinya aku berusaha mengerti perasaanmu. Aku mengerti kau sangat sedih dan terluka ketika Kyuubi meninggal. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima karena kau sangat egois! Kau mengekangnya dan mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap bersamamu walaupun kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu dan kau tidak bisa membalas perasaannya! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau tindakanmu ini bisa sangat melukainya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah sedikit saja mencoba memahami perasaannya, hah?"

"Shion… Apa kau pernah merasa bagaimana kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi?" balasku, kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Setidaknya, kau tahu Kyuubi sangat mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku bisa melihat orang yang aku sayangi setiap hari, tapi dia tidak bisa mencintaiku. Mana yang lebih menyakitkan menurutmu?"

Aku tersentak. Kalimat Shion terasa berputar di kepalaku. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Shion.

"Ini, data keuangan yang kau inginkan Shion… Ehh ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. See ya!"

Shion pergi meninggalkan apartemen kami. Pertanyaan Shion benar-benar memenuhi pikiranku, terus berdengung di telingaku. Seperti gema yang tidak ada akhirnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ahhh I-iya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku mau istirahat dulu."

Aku pun pergi menuju kamarku tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namaku. Kurebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. Kepalaku mendadak pusing memikirkan kata-kata Shion yang masih tergiang di pikiranku.

Ya, Shion benar. Aku memang egois. Naruto selalu ada di sisiku setiap kali aku membutuhkannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak pernah ada di sisinya saat ia membutuhkan aku! Terkadang, ia terlihat sangat kesepian, dan aku pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Aku selalu beranggapan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Aku terlalu egois untuk tetap berada di sisi Naruto. Aku terlalu terpaku pada kesedihanku sendiri dan tidak peduli pada perasaan Naruto.

Sekarang… Apa yang harus aku lakukan… Kyuu-_kun_?

.

.

.

Aku berhenti di depan kereta yang baru saja berlalu. Di sampingku terlihat kursi-kursi panjang yang kosong dan beberapa _running note_.

Stasiun Tokyo, di sinilah aku sekarang.

Ponselku berdering saat aku hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki kereta terakhir jurusan Konoha. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil _handphoneku_. Nama Naruto muncul di layar.

"Halo…"

"_Hinata, kau ada dimana_?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Apa aku harus mengatakan kalau aku hendak pergi ke Konoha? Apa Naruto akan membiarkan aku pergi sendirian ke sana?

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, terdengar suara dari speaker kereta yang membacakan tujuan kereta ini. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Hinata, kau sedang di dalam kereta? Dan… Kau… Kau mau pergi ke Konoha?"_

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Iya, Naruto. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan segera kembali ke Tokyo"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Tidak lama ia menjawab lirih, "_Kenapa Hinata… Kenapa kau harus pergi ke sana?"_

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran sebentar. Aku… Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri sementara waktu ini… Tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu Hinata. Hati-hatilah di jalan, dan segeralah kembali ke sini kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik."_

Aku tersenyum, "Iya. Terima kasih Naruto."

Aku kembali memasukkan handphoneku ke dalam saku. Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di Konoha, tempat dimana aku, Naruto, dan Kyuubi menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak sampai aku lulus SMA dan Kyuubi yang dipindahtugaskan ke Tokyo.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_nee_! Akhirnya kau datang ke sini juga! Aku rindu padamu!" teriak Hanabi begitu aku sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia langsung memelukku erat, sangat erat sampai membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Hanabi, lebih baik kau segera melepaskan pelukanmu sebelum Hinata mati kehabisan nafas." kata Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hanabi akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahh.. Maafkan aku Hinata-_nee_."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Hanabi adalah adikku dan sekarang ia sudah menikah dengan Inuzuka Kiba, dan sejak menikah mereka tinggal di Konoha. Haahhh… aku benar-benar merindukan mereka.

"Apa kabar Kiba?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Masuklah. Udara di luar sangat dingin. Kita mengobrol di dalam."

Aku mengangguk. Kami masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di ruang tengah sambil menikmati teh buatan Hanabi.

"Jadi… Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba datang ke sini, Hinata?"

Aku berhenti meneguk teh milikku. Aku menatap Hanabi dan Kiba bergantian.

"Sebenarnya… Aku…"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan suamimu, hmm?" kata Kiba sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja…Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa… Aku sudah tidak pantas berada di sisi Naruto lagi."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mungkin mereka mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja aku keluarkan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih memikirkan Kyuubi?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan, "Aku… Aku merasa tidak bisa membalas semua perasaan dan perhatian Naruto selama ini…"

"Jangan bodoh Hinata. Kami tahu kalau kau sudah mencintai Naruto jauh sebelum kau mengenal Kyuubi. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"I-ini tidak semudah yang kau kira, Kiba. Dulu aku memang menyukai Naruto, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Dan di saat aku telah mencintai orang lain, aku tidak pernah lagi mempedulikan perasaan Naruto. Lalu setelah aku kehilangan Kyuubi, dengan seenaknya aku kembali bergantung kepadanya. Apa menurutmu… Aku masih pantas untuk tetap bersama dengannya?"

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa untuk membalas pertanyaanku. Setelah beberapa lama, Hanabi menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Kehilangan seseorang memang akan mengubah kehidupan orang-orang yang mengalaminya, tapi caramu yang seperti ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa Hinata-_nee_. Kau hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan."

Keningku mengerut mendengar kata-kata Hanabi, "Apa maksudmu, Hanabi?"

"Yah, kau hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan kalau sebenarnya sampai sekarang kau masih mencintai Naruto. Kau terlalu takut dengan pikiran-pikiranmu sendiri untuk mengakui kalau kau sangat mencintainya. Kalau seperti itu, kau sama saja dengan dirimu yang dulu saat pertama kali kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Kau terlalu berpikiran macam-macam hingga akhirnya kau menyimpan sendiri perasaanmu. Apa kau masih tetap ingin seperti ini terus? Hanya berdiam diri dengan ketakutanmu sendiri?"

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata Hanabi benar-benar menohok perasaanku.

"Hanabi benar, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu berpikiran macam-macam. Kau cukup pikirkan dan yakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau yang paling dibutuhkan Naruto sekarang… adalah dirimu." Kali ini Kiba ikut angkat bicara. Aku masih terdiam, mencoba untuk memahami kata-kata mereka berdua.

"Tapi… Aku… Aku masih tidak bisa… melupakan Kyuubi… Lagipula kalau seperti ini, apa aku tidak menghianati Kyuubi?"

Hanabi kembali menghela nafas, "Hinata-_nee_… Apa kau pernah berpikir alasan Kyuubi menyuruhmu untuk menikah dengan Naruto? Aku yakin dia ingin kau bisa kembali bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau tahu, Kyuubi sebenarnya mengetahui perasaanmu pada Naruto. Ia tahu kalau kau sudah mencintai Naruto bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya."

Mataku melebar mendengar kata-kata Hanabi jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. "Jadi… Kyuubi sudah tahu… Tapi kenapa… Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Hanabi hanya tersenyum.

"Kyuubi memang sudah meninggal, tapi itu tidak berarti hidupmu dan Naruto juga harus berhenti sampai di sini. Kalian masih hidup. Sekarang pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Kau tidak perlu terbeban dengan berbagai macam pikiran, cukup jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Kiba tersenyum mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Jangan sampai kau mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu. Kau bukan Hinata yang dulu masih anak-anak. Aku yakin kau akan mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pikiran yang berkecamuk di otakku.

Hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang…

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju bukit Konoha. Aku ingin menikmati suasana pagi hari dan melihat pemandangan desa Konoha di sini. Dulu, bukit ini adalah tempat favoritku dan Naruto saat ingin bermain, menyendiri, atau sekedar menikmati pemandangan desa. Aku tersenyum jika mengingat masa-masa itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut pirang yang sangat aku kenali bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, "Hai. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menganggu ketenanganmu. Semalam entah kenapa saat mendengar kau kemari, aku sangat ingin menyusulmu kemari, dan aku sudah menduga kau akan datang ke bukit ini. Aku merindukan tempat ini… Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" balasnya sambil sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Semilir udara pagi di musim salju terasa dingin, tapi kami menikmatinya.

"Naruto… Kau mau mendengar cerita dariku?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, tapi matanya tetap memandangku. "Ceritakanlah."

"Ini cerita tentang seseorang… yang menyukai sahabat sejak kecilnya. Mereka selalu bersama, tidak terpisahkan, seakan mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan saat mereka beranjak remaja, ia menyadari kalau ia menyukai sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaannya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyimpan perasaannya itu sendiri…"

"Hi… Hinata-"

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Hingga akhirnya… ia bertemu dengan kakak dari sahabatnya ini… Ia diperlakukan dengan sangat baik. Kehadiran kakak sahabatnya membawa semangat baru dalam kehidupannya. Kemudian, ia jatuh cinta pada sang kakak sahabatnya, bahkan mereka telah bertunangan. Ia sangat bahagia sampai akhirnya… Tunangannya meninggal dalam kecelakaan…"

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan getar di suaraku, berusaha untuk menggerakkan mulutku untuk melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin aku katakan.

"Hidupnya menjadi kacau semenjak itu. Sebelum meninggal, tunangannya ingin agar ia menikah dengan adiknya, yaitu sahabat yang dulu disukainya. Mereka berdua akhirnya menikah. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan tunangannya itu. Ia terlalu terpaku dengan kesedihannya sendiri, hingga ia tidak mempedulikan perasaan suaminya. Ia dibutakan oleh rasa kehilangan yang amat sangat sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau suaminya pun terluka karenanya. Namun suatu hari, ia akhirnya sadar. Ia sadar kalau selama ini… yang sebenarnya ia inginkan… hanyalah berada di sisi suaminya. Mungkin… lebih tepatnya, ia jatuh cinta lagi pada suaminya. Cinta yang dulu tidak ia ungkapkan, yang tanpa ia sadari tetap ada dalam hatinya… Tapi ia juga sadar, ia sudah terlalu egois untuk tetap berada di sisi suaminya. Menurutmu… Apa tanggapan suaminya jika ia mengata- Ouchh! Naruto!"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, Naruto lebih dulu memelukku hingga aku terjungkal dan jatuh terlentang. Mata kami saling beradu. Tanpa bisa kucegah, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat mata s_apphire _miliknya menatapku dengan intens seperti ini.

"Menurutku, suaminya akan mengatakan… Kalau memang seperti itu, tetaplah berada di sisiku, karena sejak awal, yang aku butuhkan… hanyalah kehadiranmu di sampingku.."

Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat mengunci bibirku. Mataku melebar. Aku tidak percaya Naruto akan menciumku. Perlahan aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, membiarkan emosi yang telah kami pendam selama ini keluar. Mencoba untuk mengisyaratkan perasaan cinta kami, tanpa perlu kata-kata, kami sudah saling mengerti.

_Kau akan mengizinkanku menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain kan, Kyuu-kun? Aku berjanji, aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu, seperti sekarang. Karena itu, biarkan aku mencintai sosok yang kini berada di sampingku… Aku ingin meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri… bersama dengannya…_

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
